


La balada de los Guerreros Inmortales

by chicalepidoptera



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, poema
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicalepidoptera/pseuds/chicalepidoptera
Summary: Un pequeño poema para hispanohablantes que amen The Old Guard y sobre todo la relación entre Joe y Nicky <3
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	La balada de los Guerreros Inmortales

Se habían visitado en sueños más de una vez

tumbados bajo cielos lejanos indiferentes,

rehenes de Morfeo, exhaustos tras la batalla.

Les habían enseñado a odiarse.

¡Amar!

Amar a todas las criaturas divinas, eso es encomiable.

Pero amar al Enemigo, ¡ni hablar!

porque el Enemigo no es obra de Dios sino del Diablo.

Sabían del Mal que caminaba sobre la Tierra disfrazado,

sabían de sus máscaras y malas artes.

¡Cuidado con la tentación!

Mucho antes de conocerse en persona, en carne, hueso y sangre

ya se conocían en sueños.

A veces un destello, una ráfaga, un estremecimiento.

En los sueños no hay aire, ni tampoco calor ni música:

solo hay deseo.

El guerrero musulmán quería atravesar con su cimitarra el corazón infiel del cristiano.

El guerrero cristiano quería atravesar con su mandoble el corazón infiel del musulmán.

Lo sabían con la certeza del que no tiene más guía que la fe:

era el Destino.

La primera vez que se vieron en Jerusalén

el aire era tan áspero

que arañaba los pulmones y la piel.

Dos estatuas de arena se observaban desde lejos,

impacientes por unirse en un abrazo de muerte.

Se alzaron y brillaron finalmente las espadas.

Como estaba escrito, la sangre lamió el suelo árido y la carne se desgarró.

Durante un segundo eterno los dos guerreros, musulmán y cristiano,

yacieron muertos sobre la arena, extremidades desparramadas

como el agua, costillas petrificadas.

Y como si hubieran sido tocados por la gracia del Demiurgo

músculos y tendones volvieron de pronto a tener sentido,

regresaron las vísceras derramadas a sus cavidades misteriosas.

Quién sabe cuál de los dos fue el primero en despertar

para poder contemplar al enemigo en el letargo de la muerte

como quien mira al amante mientras duerme.

Estando los dos ya en pie se escudriñaron con ojos extraños.

Observaron con detenimiento cada rasguño inexistente, cada cicatriz desaparecida.

Se miraron y se vieron de repente, el uno en el otro,

dentro del otro,

en la piel del otro,

sobre sus muslos,

como líquido metálico recorriendo sus venas.

Dos cuerpos jóvenes, poderosos, tentadores, invencibles.

Ya no temían la furia del dios que les obligaba a odiarse

pues habían descubierto que eran dioses ellos mismos

y ahora se amaban.


End file.
